Project Otaku
by Gothic Turtle
Summary: When a new student transfers to Sweet Amoris, it becomes clear from the get-go that they're not going to put up with Amber's bullying. Has Amber finally met her match, or can she find a unlikely ally in the weird new kid?
1. Lunchtime Meeting

Amber was sick and _tired_ of it! All of it! It made her want to scream at the top of her voice and throw something - or, preferably, some_one_.

"I can't _take it _anymore!" she exclaimed. Her two closest friends (and only friends at that) jumped in surprise at the outburst. Li, the braver of the two, was the one to speak up.

What evoked such feelings of rage within the blonde was not one singular thing, nor was it due to the consequences of any one event. Rather, it was one of those slowly growing irritations, the kind where at first you don't even give the matter a second thought, only to have slowly grow into a bigger problem and eat away at your patience.

"Tired of what?"

Amber snapped her head around to glare at the girl, who let out a frightened squeal at the action.

"I am _sick_-" she growled. "- at all of the _sluts_ that keep coming to this school, making moves on every damn guy they see, and then - as if that wasn't bad enough - every single one of them asking one of those horny bitches out on a date!"

Letting out a frustrated huff, Amber plopped down on a stool. The three girls were currently in an empty classroom, wasting their lunch break in for a lack of better things to do. Amber herself had just had to fight her way through a group of fan girls rushing to the cafeteria to catch a glimpse of one of the school's most popular boys - who exactly, Amber didn't care enough to find out. All she knew was that she literally had to _claw_ her way through the mass of bodies and that action had cost her three broken nails.

.Staring at the nails in question, Amber couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as well. She had had them done yesterday, and was looking forward to showing them off to her two so-called friends. Due to class scheduling though, lunch time was the first she got to see either of them, and now her perfectly manicured nails were ruined. It was a little saddening, for Amber at least.

Seeing that Amber now looked more exasperated than homicidally angry, Li and Charlotte - the two aforementioned friends - dared to seat themselves on either side of their of 'leader'.

Charlotte - being bolder than she often dared when the blonde was in one of her moods - clamped a reassuring hand over one the blonde's hands. This small gesture caused Amber to blink in surprise at the sudden show of affection. Chaarlotte simply gave the girl a sympathetic smile.

"I completely agree with you! Especially the ones hanging onto Castriel! You deserve _way_ more than any of _those_ girls!"

Li, following Charlotte's example, placed a hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Yeah, even more so with your brother! I mean, all the girls that like Nathaniel _clearly_ can't see past his looks and into his crummy personality. They're just shallow."

Amber smiled at her friends. Contrary to what many thought, Amber wasn't the dictating demon with her friends….at least, not when it was just the three of them. She actually quite appreciated their loyalty to her, even if she wasn't that great at showing it.

"Oh! Thanks girls! You always know _just_ what to say!"

Three shared an awkward embrace, trying to both reach over to one another while avoiding falling off of stools they were perched on.

Pulling away from each other, Li's smile widened.

"How about we go check out some of the new kids and intimidate them? That always cheers you up! We might even find one that isn't completely boring" she suggested. Charlotte perked up at this idea.

"I think like, five or so started this week. It's insane," she added.

With an calculating smirk, Amber stood up and made to leave the classroom, flicking her hair behind her as she did so.

"Brilliant idea girls! You always know what makes me happy!"

With that, the three left to cause some their usual trouble.

MCLMCLMCL

"Well that …wasn't as fun as I had hoped."

The trio were in one of the many restrooms in the school, fixing their make-up and gossiping over the school's latest additions to the student body. They had ran into four of the five, and so far, none of them were interesting. They had all been girls (predictably), and not one of them had even stick around to hear what they had to say. The three girl's reputation must have preceded them, because no sooner had each new student seen the trio making a beeline for them did they take for cover behind the conveniently lingering student council president - the one and only Nathaniel.

Throwing her lipstick back into her bag, Li tried to give her two friends an encouraging smile.

"Well, we did only meet four of them. Maybe the last one won't feel the need to cower behind your brother."

Amber sighed, shaking her head as she too packed away her eye shadow and compact mirror.

"I doubt it girls. Let's face it, this school only admits a certain assortment of girls, and not one of them is going to leave any of males in this school alone. As boring as things may be now, change clearly isn't likely to happen anytime soon."

Feeling slightly dejected, the three girls made to leave the restroom and make their way to their class. Well, that was what was _supposed_ to happen, if Amber hadn't walked into a random body the moment she set foot through the door.

"OW! Hey, watch it!" she snapped. However, she didn't stay angry for long. Three sets of shocked eyes fell onto a small body sitting on the floor, rubbing it's sore bottom.

"Why don't you watch it blondie? Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to slam doors?"

All eyes widened at the stranger's reply - how dare he! Had he not heard of who they were, or what they could do to a puny geek like him? This was clearly the missing fifth new student. Sure, at least he stood up for himself - unlike the other new students - but judging from his drabby clothes, overly thick glasses, and beanie hat covering his head, it was definitely a boy. Like Amber said before, the school had never, _never_ admitted the type of female that didn't dress to the nines. It just didn't happen. Why, no-one was quite sure, it was just the way things were.

Amber hissed. "Listen _nerd_, you don't want to mess with us! WE can build you up and knock you down again and again if we want to!"

The nerd in question simply snorted as he stood and brushed himself off.

"Please bitch, you're nothing special! So, I suggest you get the fuck over yourself and maybe chisel off some of that war paint you've got on your face while your at it. Have a very nice day!"

With a falsely polite smile, the boy turned on his heal and left.

Just like that.

After calling the school's queen-bee a bitch.

Wow.

The three girls stood there, wide-eyed at the boy's reply. Never before had they been spoken to in such a way! Even Nathaniel didn't use such course language when telling his sister off. Not only that, but they had been brushed off by a _nerd of all people! Even better, a newbie nerd! The kind you would expect to find cowering in a corner ready to wet themselves - not telling the most popular girl (and the school's worst bully at that) to get over herself! That was unheard of!_

_Shaking her head, Amber looked blinkingly over to her two companions._

"_Did that…seriously just happen?"_

_Li and Charlotte exchanged a look of pure shock, before Li managed to clear her throat and speak._

"_Well, he certainly wasn't boring!"_


	2. Principle Interferance

Inside a small office, not too far from the main entrance of Sweet Amoris High School, was….a giant mountain of paperwork.

Well, maybe not a _mountain_, but it certain looked like one to the poor soul having to sort through it.

Sighing, the lone figure in the room picked a random stack of papers and started sorting the mess into organized piles.

"I hope this school's limit on schoolchildren attending is reached soon," the figure grumbled. Sweet Amoris High was a relatively new school in the area, and because it was so conveniently built in the middle of town, applications to attend had come swarming in.

"Mostly from girls though. I wonder why that is."

A knock resounded on the door opposite the mumbling person had seated themselves. Giving the person a cheerful "come in!", all unorganized papers were hastily thrown into a messy pile, taking up over half the desk.

"Um, are you the headmaster?"

The principal - a short, plump woman - blinked at the student in front of her in surprise.

"Ah, I'm the principle, if that's what you mean dear."

The person in front of her tossed her a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I think so. Still new to the country and all. Uh…sorry I'm coming in so late. My mum had some trouble with the moving people and I had to help."

The white-haired woman tossed the fidgeting figure before her a sweet, calming smile.

"It's not a problem at all dear! I completely understand. Now, before we get into all of that boring school stuff I know you kids hate, how about we have a chat? Nothing important, just small talk. I like to know my students personally so I be assured that they'll feel more ease starting here."

The small teen before her immediately stopped fidgeting with the beanie hat and grinned warmly at the elderly woman.

Perhaps going to school here wouldn't be _all_ bad.

§¨©ª

"Hey, did you see the new kid?"

"Which one?"

"The male one."

"Oh! No I haven't! Is he cute?"

"Ha, no! He's total dork!"

"Aww, really?"

"Really. He's got a huge beanie with dog ears on it covering his head, and his glasses are nearly as big as his face!"

"Oh great, another Ken! Like one fan boy in this school wasn't bad enough!"

_Oh what sweet irony_.

"Hey, don't you guys thinks you're being a bit rude?"

The two gossips looked up at the third voice in surprise. Hands perched on her hips and usually friendly eyes narrowed into a glare, the popular redhead known as Iris stood menacingly over the freshmen.

"You haven't even met this boy yet, and already you're insulting him! You ought to give people a chance you know!"

Both girls gulped nervously and quickly changed the topic of conversation. Seemingly satisfied, Amber watched from across the room as Iris reseated herself with her friends (including her brother) to resume her lunch.

Charlotte let out a low whistle.

"Well, that new boy certainly gotten popular really quickly."

Li nodded her agreement. Lunch was nearly over, and the three had decided to spend the remainder of it in the lunch room and catch up on the latest school gossip, maybe even hassle a few weaker-willed students into handing over their lunch money. Apparently, they hadn't been the first ones to spot the short teen that afternoon.

"It's only natural I guess. This school doesn't really admit a whole lot of different people, especially geeks. Right Amber?"

No reply came.

The blonde girl sat there, in between her two friends, staring into space.

…well this was a new situation. Neither knew exactly how to react to this new situation. Should they break her out of her chance and risk getting snapped at, or leave her be?

Luckily, they got the answer in the form of one geek stumbling through the doors laughing with the principle, Kiki the dog following loyally behind the two. All talking ceased, though neither the Principle nor the new boy seemed to noticed however, as their eyes had started to tear from laughing so hard for so long.

Removing her glasses to wipe at her eyes, the elderly woman was the first to regain her composure.

"Well I must say, you old school certainly sounds very lively! I hope Sweet Amoris can match it! Oh, and Nicky dear, please remind your father to sign your registration form as well would you? I need both parent's signatures, if that's no problem."

The new student's - Nicky's - smile faltered. The short teen stepped forward to whisper something into the principle's ear, and almost every head in the cafeteria leaned a fraction forward, wanting to catch every detail of the twos' conversation.

When the small teen stepped back, the principle's face had turned completely red, and begun whispering something back. Now people were beginning to actively inch closer to the two, straining their ears to hear what apparently couldn't be said out loud.

Pulling away once again, and strange new kid smiled warmly at the grey-haired woman, whose blushed had now died down somewhat.

"W-well I'll just assign you student tour guide in that case. Ah, now, who comes to mind…"

While the principle stood there thinking, Nicky's eyes swept over the crowd of staring pupils, suddenly feeling very much like a circus animal caught in the limelight. That feeling vanished however, when she spotted the trio of girls at the back. Without even a word to the principle, Nicky made a beeline for the three's girls table. If anyone hadn't been paying attention to the new kid before, they were now.

Standing across from Amber, arms crossed, Nicky couldn't help but grin mischievously.

"Hey blondie! Didn't think I would be seeing you so soon! Have you decided to stop slamming doors within the past twenty minutes?"

Li and Charlotte opened their mouths to defend their friend, but were stopped by the sudden giggling sound emitting from said girl's mouth. Staring at the blonde in shock, they once again found themselves at a loss of what to say. Amber however, didn't seem to have that problem, and completely ignored the two.

"Interesting, I can't say I've ever had _nerd _talk to me like that."

Nicky snorted. "I'm an _otaku_, not a nerd. Damn proud of it too."

Amber raised an eyebrow in interest, ready to bite back only to find the principle and her dog once again standing next to Nicky, blinking in confusion at both of them.

"You two have met before?"

Nicky shrugged, not appearing particularly bothered about whatever insult Amber was about to throw.

"In the loosest sense of the term." Neither of them were certain if knocking each other down counted as having 'met before'.

The older woman's eyes lit up, which wasn't exactly a good sign if you asked anyone from Amber's group.

"Oh this is perfect! Amber, you can show Nicky around!"

"Not a chance in he-"

"You'll be excused from the rest of today's classes."

"Love to."

Amber was out of her seat and gripping Nicky's arm faster than Nicky could yell 'what the hell?'. Flipping a stray lock over her shoulder, she looked down at the dumbstruck faces of Li and Charlotte still sitting with their mouths open.

"I'll catch up with girls after school at our usual place. Come now _Nicky_, we best be getting started!" With one sickly sweet smile directed at the principle, she dragged the smaller teen out of cafeteria and out of sight.

The elderly woman sighed, wondering for a brief second if she had made the right choice for Nicky's sake. She didn't think about for too long though, as she quickly became aware of the unusually silent mass of students in the lunch room.

"Oh go ahead and gossip! I know you'll only start the moment I set foot out that door!"

Talking once again erupted throughout the room.

Only this time, it was about what hell Amber was going to put the poor new boy through.

§¨©ª

So….yeah, that's the first chapter. By all means, please tell me what you think.

Also, I've been reading some other MCL fanfics and have noticed that not a lot of them include the girls from the game, so I hope to use them as much as the guys, it's just a case of working out who should come in where.

If there any particular characters you would like to a lot of, please let me and I'll tr and work them into my story.

Oh, and there is a BIG surprise coming up in the next chapter! ;) Bet none of you can guess what it is!


	3. Obvious much?

No sooner had Amber dragged Nicky out of sight did she roughly shove the speckled teen into the nearest locker by the shoulder.

"OW! You crazy bitch! What was that for? Are you completely off your rocker?!"

Amber just flicked a golden lock over her shoulder and smirked down at the boy.

"I did it because I felt like it, and maybe for that little show of boldness you put on back there."

The shorter teen just shook her head at her.

"Bonkers. All of you Americans are absolutely bonkers!"

Amber's eyebrows scrunched together. You Americans? Bonkers? Off her rocker? Something about this new boy's voice sounded a bit…off.

"Say, that accent, what is it?" He just rolled his eyes at her.

"_Chinese_. I'm British obviously! Honestly, are you tone deaf or just stupid? It's pretty obvious!"

Amber glared down at him, a snarl quickly making it's way onto her face.

"Well _excuse me, _but you hardly seem like the posh, sophisticated British gentleman!"

Nicky snorted. "Well sorry I haven't stepped right out of the Victorian era! If that's what the American stereotype of us Brits are, you yanks might want to try updating your view of us."

Amber couldn't tell if she was more annoyed that this little nerd kept insulting her, or amused at the things he said. Yank? Really? She wasn't even from New York!

Resisting the urge to laugh, Amber looked down at the increasingly frustrated ner- _otaku_ before her.

"Your accent sounds funny. Say something else."

"Sod off."

Amber frowned. She didn't exactly know what 'sod off meant', but it sounded suspiciously similar to the more familiar 'fuck off'.

"Not funny. Now say something else, and make it funny." Nicky's glare intensified as he crossed his arms and hissed.

"Kiss. My. Arse."

Amber snarled, grabbing Nicky by the shoulder before shoving him once more against the row of lockers. She spun on her heal fully intending to storm off in an angry huff. That didn't happen however, as she quickly found herself being tackled to the ground, the wind being completely knocked out of her.

Turning so that she was lying on her back, she stared up into enraged eyes of Nicky, who now had a weak hold on her precious hair.

"Get off of me you little freak!"

"Fuck you! Don't go pushing people around!"

The two rolled around on the floor, both trying to come up on top and gain the upper hand. Fists flew, but none hit their intended target in all of the confusion. Finally, Amber managed to pin Nicky down onto her stomach, arms twisted behind her back at an uncomfortable angle and face pressed against the cold tile. Amber lifted her hand, fully intending to finally land a punch on the boy, only to find herself frozen in shock.

"You - you're a _girl_!"

Nicky couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock! I would like to think that was pretty obvious!"

Amber released the smaller girl, still staring at her in complete, utter shock. During their fight (if you could really call it that), Nicky's hat had come off, revealing a huge mass of tiny, tangled curls that resembled a bush better than actual hair. Nonetheless, it was rather long - or least, longer than most boys kept it. Her glasses had also come off, showing that behind those thick frames was a pair of round, dark brown eyes. They were only slightly bigger than average, and her lashes weren't really long at all. However, combined with the girl's pouty lips, hair, and heart-shaped face, there was no denying Nicky was not, in fact, a boy like she had first assumed.

Well, wasn't that surprising?

"Hey, blondie, are you still here? I need my glasses. I'm near blind without them."

Nicky's voice snapped her out of her trance. Noticing the aforementioned glasses lying a little way over, she moved to hand them over to the (newly discovered) girl.

"I don't get it," she muttered. "This school has never, _ever_ a girl that looks like….well, you."

Nicky just shrugged as her shoved her glasses on, brown eyes once again hidden behind the think lens.

"So I guess that means this school doesn't have a lot of blacks then. There isn't a lot of racism here is there? Because that would really suck."

Amber shook her head. "No, I didn't mean that, I mean….I have never seen a girl here that dressed liked you did. The usual formula is small nose, big eyes, long lashes, and stylish. You are none of those things! Look at you! Your nose is flat, you're wearing a t-shirt with a cartoon character on it! Your jeans drag behind your shoes and even your sneakers look older than you! Not to mention you only come up to my chin!"

Nicky stood up , brushing herself off as she glowered at the taller girl.

"Glad you can see all of my good points," she drawled. Amber cringed, and held her hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Again, that came out wrong. Look what I'm tryingto say is that you're….um, unique and-"

"You mean weird, don't you?" A hint of a genuine smile was playing at her lips, and Amber soon found her arms relaxing at her side and grinning with her.

"Alright, you got me. I think you're weird, but …interesting. You're looks _and_ your attitude are unusual, at least to me."

Nicky laughed and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Well thanks blondie! How about we start over? Call me Nicky." She held her hand out to shake, but Amber didn't take it. Instead, she just crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Not a chance. I like what I've seen so far, even if that did involve you tackling me."

"Hey! You pushed me into a locker!"

"You tried to punch me when you tackled me."

"So did you! And you didn't even get a hit in!"

"But I could have in the end."

"That's just because you're bigger than me!"

"Doesn't matter. I still won."

Nicky stuck her tongue out at the blonde in defiance, peeved to have lost the argument. Unfortunately, instead of offending Amber, it just made her laugh. Her laughed stopped short, and her eyes widened. Nicky hesitated before saying anything.

"Uh, blomndie, are you okay? Suddenly got this…psycho look …EEK!"

Amber had unexpectedly grabbed Nicky writs and proceed to drag the poor confused girl down various hallways, oblivious Nicky's surprised yelp and her attempts to yank herself out of the her grip.

"Just follow me, I've got to get you something. Then, I taking you into town. I've got an idea that you may like." This got Nicky to stop struggling. So long as she wasn't dragging her off somewhere to tortore and/or kill her, all was fine. Amber stilldidn't let go though, just case she tried to make a run for it. She hadn't been lying about having an idea either. It had suddenly struck her when she had been arguing with Nicky, and she had say, it was quite ingenious.

Finally, they reached their destination: the student council room. Flinging the door open, Amber marched in as though she own the place, startling those inside. A boy sitting at the table- who looked as though he had been looking for something - blinked at the two girls.

"Amber? What are you doing here? Who is that?"

Amber glared at him. "Hey Nathaniel! Yes I'm had good lunch, good to see you too! This is the new boy. He needs a map of the school, so give please."

Nathaniel folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you with him? You're torturing him are you?" Amber scowled.

"_No._ He just needs a map so he find his classes. I'm helping him."

Nathaniel eyed his sister suspiciously. "Well that's unlike you. So what are you _really doing to this poor guy?"_

"_I told you, I'm helping him! Now are you going to give us the map or not?"_

"_Not until you tell me what you're up to!"_

_Amber growled, releasing Nicky's hand to go around the room looking for the map herself. Nathaniel's eyes widened, and he instantly rushed to stop her. Sadly for him, she had begun flinging random papers and stationary in the air as she searched, resulting him having to dodge various flying objects as he tried to get to her._

_Nicky could only stare in both amusement. It like something out of an anime._

_She had been so caught up in watching the two siblings, she didn't notice the brunette sidle up next to her._

"_Welcome to Sweet Amoris. Um…are you okay?"_

_Nicky jumped, but relaxed and nodded when she saw sweet smile the unknown girl was giving her._

_Looking back over at the siblings, she watched as Amber started throwing heavier and heavier objects as Nathaniel had started trying to shield himself with a chair. _

_Not taking her eyes off the two, Nicky pointed at Amber._

"_Uh, one question: when she gets like this, should I be worried?"_

_The brunette just gave her a pitying smile._

"_I'm certainly would be."_

_Nicky nodded, still unable to take her eyes off of the girl in question (who had now started throwing paperweights, of all things)._

"_Thought so."_

_Just what the hell had she signed herself up for?_


End file.
